Sweets Dreams
by Running Through A Fantasy
Summary: Nightmares from his childhood keep Ken awake at night. The only person who he can turn to is his one and only true friend, Chikusa, who went through the same thing.


**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to their respectful owners, blah blah blah.

**[AN]:** Based off of: Sad kid Chikusa crying.

* * *

><p>"AH…!"<p>

Ken woke up with a small gasp, his eyes wide and scared, and his mouth open, screaming. His forehead was sweaty and his face was pale. He was also pretty sure he had just wet himself.

He took a moment to calm himself down from his nightmare, the fifth on this week, and eventually stopped shaking. He looked under the covers and sighed in relief. No mess. Good. Ken exhaled sharply and held a fist against his chest. His heartbeat was loud and fast, so loud that it rang in his ears.

Ken looked around his room. It was always so dark in there and he couldn't stand it at night. Quickly pulling the covers off himself, Ken jumped outta bed and ran out of his room. If he stayed in there too long, he would end up freezing up in fear. Now, Ken wasn't afraid of the dark, in fact, he loved to play around at night. But…being alone, in a small room, almost no windows…it just brought back too many bad memories.

He walked silently down the hallway, head down, and as quiet as possible. He had once woken Mukuro up by running into his room (not so quietly) and gotten scolded for it. Usually, Mukuro would have let Ken rest with him after his bad dreams, but that night…someone else had taken his spot.

He had to admit, he wasn't expecting to see another person also in that bed with Mukuro. Especially _that_ guy. Ever since that night, Mukuro had to get a little sign to put on his bedroom door whenever he would be….busy. Ken quickly learned to make sure he knocked next time before he ran into someone's bedroom and jumped on the person who he thought was Mukuro only then to find out it _wasn't._ But thanks to Mukuro-sama; he wasn't bitten to death.

Ken continued walking until he was past the pineapple haired man's door. He didn't bother to check. He wasn't up to feeling disappointed tonight. He walked beyond M.M's room and down to the last room in the hallway, a grey door standing all alone on the wall. He paused as he stepped up to it. Ken raised his fist to knock on it, but lowered it slowly. He didn't want his only friend to yell at him for a rude wakening.

"Kakipi?" He whispered, "Are you awake?"

There wasn't an answer. Ken pressed his ear to the door and waited for some kind of sound. It took a moment, but it finally dawned on him that he faintly heard running water. He opened the door and peered inside the small room. The bed was empty, and a small lamp was on in the room. The bathroom door connected to his room was shut and the sound of running water was obvious.

'_He's taking a shower…'_ Ken thought as he crawled into the bed. He leaned back against his pillow and stared at the glasses and hat left on the nightstand. He reached a small hand out and touched them both gently. Chikusa had been his one and only true friend for a long time, in fact, since they were kids. Ken couldn't help but feel a large, growing, warmth in his stomach thinking about this man.

He shut his eyes and sighed lightly, rolling over on his other side. He really shouldn't think about him that way, he already knew Chikusa saw him as nothing more then just a dumb mutt. Ken opened his eyes a moment later, blinking in confusion. His cheek felt wet for some reason. The blonde sat up and looked down at the pillow. It had some wet spots on it, a place where usually a head would be, or more specifically: Eyes.

Ken touched the wet spot with a small frown. He wasn't that only one who was tortured; there was a bunch of other kids too. But the one he cared about the most was none other than Four-Eyes. _'Could he really have been…?'_ He had gotten too absorbed in his thoughts to even notice that the water had turned off and the door to the bathroom had opened.

"Ken?" He jumped. Chikusa walked over to him, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and towel on his shoulders for his hair. Ken blushed a little. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-Its not like I wanted to be in here!" He quickly yelled, "My room is dark, a-and there were weird noises!"

The taller male sighed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, sliding them up and over his legs. "Nightmare, huh." He didn't bother to put on a shirt as he walked over to the nightstand and put his glasses on. Ken glanced up at him and stared into his eyes. He didn't need to speak in order to say yes.

Chikusa dried his hair a little more and looked away. Ken looked at the pillow, and then back up at the dark haired male, trying to figure out if his assumption was right. He caught a glimpse of his eyes and saw they were still slightly puffy.

"I hear you crying," Chikusa froze, "At night, sometimes. You usually go get into a shower as soon as you start, but I can still hear you despite that."

The other didn't speak. He just stared at the floor. "You can come to my room, you know. I…I'm still there for you…like when we were little."

Chikusa glanced at him, a frown highlighting his face. Ken lowered his head a little, and stopped talking. He should have known better and not said anything. "Scoot over." Ken's head snapped up. Chikusa stared at him, waiting.

"What?"

"Scoot over, Ken. I need room to sleep also." Ken made a small 'oh' in response and did as he was told. The taller male slid into bed and adjusted his pillow. Ken watched carefully as he flipped it over so he was lying on the cleaner side of the fabric. Chikusa reached over and turned off the light and put his glasses back onto the nightstand. He leaned back into the bed, facing away from Ken and closed his eyes.

Ken continued to stay sitting up, staring at the other. Chikusa could feel the stare making a hole into the back of his head. He waited for Ken to stop, but he didn't. Moments later, an annoyed sigh escaped the darker haired male. "Go to sleep, you dumb mutt. You're bothering me."

Ken felt his heart sink. He laid down silently and faced away from Chikusa. Ken couldn't help but feel a little upset, and sad, at Chikusa's reaction to what he said. Now he was probably mad at him. He felt his eyes water up again. He always messed things up, it seemed. _'I guess I really am nothing more then a dumb animal.'_ He sniffed.

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around him. Ken's eye's widened, causing them to water up more, and he looked behind him. Chikusa laid there, pressed up against Ken, his eye's shut and his head buried into the back of Ken's shirt. "K-Kakipi?"

"Sometimes, I get angry, when I'm upset. That…that's why I don't come to you. I'm afraid you'll hate me for being mean."

Ken stared at the bed sheets, shocked to hear this. "Me hate you? I-I thought it was the other way around!" Chikusa opened an eye and sat up, looking down at him. Ken sat up also, legs crossed and his brown eyes still watered up.

"You always talk down to me, as if I'm stupid, and you always call me a dumb mutt! I-I know I call you Four-eyes, but that's because your wear glasses!" Chikusa stared at him, his eyes a little wide. "And I'm always playing around! But with you, it sounds as if you really mean it! I just feel as if I never do anything right around here." Ken turned away from him and laid back down, wiping his eyes. Dammit, he felt like an idiot.

"Ken…"

He didn't turn, nor reply back.

"Ken, please look at me."

"Why?"

"Because." A warm hand stroked his cheek. Ken turned around finally, mouth open about to say something, when he was caught off guard. Chikusa had leaned down and kissed him softly, a hand on the pillow Ken was laying on to keep him balanced. He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled down a little at him. Ken's face was bright red and his mouth was open and gaping. He quickly turned away from Chikusa, muttering a small "stupid four-eyes" and tried to clam down his blush. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure that Chikusa could hear it.

"Ken."

"What."

"I don't hate you, and I never, ever will. Please turn back around."

A sniffle was made. "…"

"I'll kiss you again, if you do."

There was a moment of silence before Ken, not so surprisingly, turned back around. Chikusa smirked at this. He leaned back down and kissed the blonde once again, this time, a little longer and harder. Ken wrapped his arms around Chikusa's neck and held him close; he didn't want to let go. Chikusa finally pulled back, but not far enough where Ken's arms broke their hold, and stared down at him.

"Why did you wrap your arms around me?"

Ken swallowed. "Because I don't want you to leave me…" Chikusa leaned down a few inches and pressed his forehead against Ken's. He closed his eyes.

"I will never," He whispered. Ken felt like he was going to cry again. "I love you, Kakipi." He whispered back. Chikusa opened his eyes and kissed Ken one last time. "I love you, too."

He pulled Ken into an embrace and pulled the covers over both of them, snuggling Ken close. Chikusa stroked Ken's cheek and kissed his ear. "You come to me whenever you have a nightmare, ok? I'll make sure to give you sweet dreams." Ken blushed lightly and kissed Chikusa's cheek, holding his hand. "Okay."

They both feel asleep in each other's arms, forehead's pressed together and hand's entwined. But before they did so, each other the males said their goodnight's to the other.

"G'night, Kakipi."

"Night, Ken."

"Sweet dreams." They whispered together.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:<strong> THIS PAIRING NEEDS MORE LOVE!

**If you like this story/pairing/me PLEASE review! Thanks!**


End file.
